Corazón herido
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿El destino de todas las esposas del coronel Brandon, serán los mismos? Respuesta a reto.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. __Los personajes son propiedad de Jean Austen._

_Dedicado a la añorada Silvia_

**_MariSeverus._**

_

* * *

_

Estaba parado a su lado, daba vueltas de un lado al otro. Sostenía su mano y la soltaba al mismo tiempo. Estaba desesperado y no atendía a uso de razón alguno. Su esposa Marianne, estaba enferma y embarazada. No dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro y la fiebre subía grados. Unos tras otros. Comenzaba a preocuparse. La salud de su hija y su esposa, estaban en juego.

— ¡Coronel Brandon! Escuchó la voz de uno de sus mensajeros, traía una carta entre sus manos y miraba a Marianne con mucho pesar. Apenas la tomó, simplemente la rasgó y la leyó apresuradamente.

El doctor vendría cuanto antes pudiera. Miró a su esposa con preocupación y se sentó a su lado. Sostuvo su mano, la besó tantas veces como pudo. Estaba cálida, su temperatura no dejaba de subirle y lo mantenía preocupado. Colocó otra compresa de agua fría sobre su cabeza y la miró temblar en silencio.

¿El destino de todas sus esposas, era morir enfermas? Miró a Marianne, mientras ella no dejaba de sacudirse. Inspiró y se acercó a su frente, apartó sus cabellos de ella y la contempló.

Pero a ella no la perdería. No la vería morir, así tuviera que perder su vida en ello. Y su dinero. La miró, cuando colocaba sus labios sobre su frente. Sofocaba su temperatura. Perdería a su hija.

— Coronel. ¿Necesita algo más?

— ¿Qué haces allí parado? ¡Busca al doctor inmediatamente!— gritó. Realmente él no solía perder la paciencia. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, asintió, haciendo una reverencia pequeña y corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Ella era todo lo que tenía y no podía perderla. No podía verla morir.

* * *

Aff... Mi padre insiste en que me vaya del computador. Luego les traigo más.

Respuesta al reto: Brandon y Marianne. Las mil cosas que pueden enfrentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Permaneció sentado a su lado, mirándola. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Que estaba viva. Negó con la cabeza, ante la desesperación que cruzaba por su pensamiento. Su esposa era todo lo que tenía. Lo único. Una hija ilegítima, una cabra loca que había terminado embarazada. Pero a pesar de todo eso, su esposa era con lo único que contaba y no podía perderla. Estaba sentado a un lado, apenas respiraba y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al pensar en su hija que estaba dentro de aquel vientre.

No sabía qué estaba dispuesto a perder primero. Nada, de preferencia. Su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño, al mirarla moverse. Al mirar sus espasmos de dolor.

Sintió que ya había vivido esa pesadilla. Lo recordaba. Lo había vivido. Su madre no tardaba en llegar. Su mensajero de confianza la traería sana y salva, junto a su hermana. Confiaba en que si las veía, la traerían de vuelta a la vida.

Esperaba no equivocarse.

— Marianne— le susurró y la miró— no me dejes componer solo. Tocar solo. Nada sería igual. Incluso si nuestra hija sobreviviera. Marianne.

Tomó su mano y con una inspiración profunda, la besó cuidadosamente. Su fiebre no cedía y la sensación de desespero tampoco cedía. Ladeó la cabeza y miró el alba, que se asomaba por la ventana.

Temía despertar y mirarla irse de sus brazos. ¿Es que acaso se trataba de una maldición?

— Brandon...

Abrió los ojos, creyendo que era un sueño. Había sido su voz. Seguro que había sido eso. No estaba loco. Sabía que se trataba de su voz. Inspiró suavemente y se levantó con brío.

— ¡Marianne!

— Brandon... Mi hija...

— Ella está bien. Está fuera de peligro. Si te curamos a tiempo, Marianne.

— Coronel, el doctor ya está aquí.

— Prométeme que la cuidarás. Pase lo que pase, vas a cuidarla.

¿La historia que se repetía? Guardó silencio, mientras el doctor caminaba hacia ella. Se quedó atónito, no pudo responder a semejante pedido. Eso solo hizo débil a su corazón. Le trajo recuerdos que había querido olvidar. La miró, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Mientras el doctor colocaba su mano sobre su frente y medía su temperatura.

Esa noche no pudo contra los sentimientos. Tenía que cabalgar hasta cansarse. Hasta no sentir su rostro, entumecido por el frío. La fría brisa y perderse entre los árboles y los sueños de que algún día, su vida iba a cambiar.

E Iba a ser feliz. Al lado de su esposa y su hija.


	3. Chapter 3

Había regresado en el alba, al amanecer. Tenía que escuchar que su esposa había mejorado y que su madre, y su hermana ya estaban allí. Miró a su alrededor, los vastos campos y colinas. Quería verlas reír y cantar, mientras caminaban por aquel lugar. por aquellos pastizales. Tenían que sentir el viento, golpear sus rostros y llenarlas de placer. De sonrisas.

No podía solo verlas morir, sin sentir que todo había sido su culpa. Que todo era culpa de su destino. De ser la parca mortal, que llevaba al desfallecimiento, a cualquier jovencita que se cruzara en su camino.

— ¡Marianne!— escuchó en las escaleras y se bajó del caballo, lo más pronto que pudo. Era su madre y parecía sorprendida por alguna razón. Estaba estupefacta, al pie de la escalera hacia el segundo piso de su pequeña casa. No quería nada ostentoso, incluso su esposa no ansiaba nada ostentoso.

Ella estaba allí, parada. Se sostenía de la pared contigua a ella y caminaba lentamente hacia su encuentro. Su alma y su corazón, se llenaron de emoción al verla. Caminó hacia ella, sorprendido.

— Brandon, mi hija camina de nuevo. La parálisis cedió, su hermana... ¿cómo?

— Brandon...

— No hables, Marianne. ¿Por qué estás levantada? Deberías estar descansando...

El doctor bajaba las escaleras, con cierta prisa. La sostenía entre sus manos, en cuanto llegó al piso inferior. Su madre no dejaba de llorar, mientras ella trataba de caminar y hacer su vía por aquel salón. No supo qué decir y esperaba que el doctor le hablara al respecto. Se apartó ligeramente y lo llamó para que le explicara.

— Se pudo levantar. Está un poco débil, pero creo que el tratamiento funciona. Su hija podría tener secuelas de su fiebre alta, aunque espero que no sea así. Podía desarrollar algún trastorno motor o psicológico. Ese tipo de enfermedades, repercuten.

— Me había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro.

— Por ahora...

Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia su esposa. Ella lo llamaba, ella lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Se inclinó a sus pies y acercó su cabeza a sus labios, para escuchar qué quería decirle.

— Sí, tu hermana. Miss Dashwood. Estará de luna de miel con el joven Edwad...

— Quiero... estar con ella.

— Pero no puedes viajar así, Marianne. ¡No puedes!— insistió su madre y Brandon tuvo que darle la razón. No conseguía nada con salir de casa y viajar en esas condiciones.

— Llévame... Brandon... por favor.

Le costaba decirle que no a lo que solicitara. Era muy complicado.


End file.
